


I'm not falling in love (A Lumity Story)

by yume_blight



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yume_blight/pseuds/yume_blight
Summary: * This story is from an AU of The Owl House that I made by myself. The Owl house is a cartoon created by Dana Terrace.On the one hand Luz Noceda, a 16-year-old troublemaker human who was sent to a camp of good manners. On the other Amity Blight, the youngest of the Blight family, who rules Boiling Isles because of her curse.One day accidentally Luz ends up in the world she always dreamed: Boiling Isles. And now she needs to save the wizarding world from the Blight's dictatorship.Ps: In this AU that I invented Amity is a villain and Luz is a troublemaker/bully
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 14





	1. The Camp of Good Manners

Luz Noceda is a problematic girl who is 16 years old. She always gets in trouble, but NEVER loses a fight.  
She is a Latin, troublemaker and grumpy. She is always with her blue gray-sleeved hoodie, her hair is short and shaved and uses one necklace with a pretty yellow stone, and for some reason, she never takes off.  
This time she has gone too far: she got into a bigger fight that accidentally broke a boy's nose, which made her stop in the principal's office.  
”I cannot believe Ms Noceda. It's the FOURTH time you came to my office. What did you do this time?”, said the principal with a furious expression.  
“None of your business old men!” said the girl, all grated, and with a huge bruise on the right side of her face.  
“Mija please. If you continue like this I will have to take you to a psychologist. What happened to you? You were so peaceful and kind…” said Camilla, mother of Luz  
“Lo siento Mama… but I grew up. I don't want to be bullied anymore, so I became one.”  
“Excuse me. Can I give one suggestion?” the principal asked, interrupting the discussion.  
“Of course!” said the Luz’s mother  
The principal got up from the chair and opened a drawer. He was looking for something. That's when he pulled out a pamphlet, which had been written: Mrs. Bonjour's Camp of Good Manners. He sat in the chair again and handed over the pamphlet.  
“I think this camp would help her. My son at her age was also a troublemaker. But when he came back from camp, he looked like someone else, he even graduated in Medicine, the pride of the family.”  
“What do you think Mija? I promise that if the camp doesn't change your behavior I’ll stop trying to fix it” Camilla opened a smile on her face.  
“Fine!” Luz pulled the pamphlet from her mother's hand. “But remember: I’m just doing it because you are my mom and I love you.”  
Great! I’m sure you’ll like it! Now let’s go home and pack your stuff.” 

Continue…


	2. Unknown place

Luz finishes packing her stuff and get ready to go. She took her phone, charger, her boxing gloves, checked if she still if her collar and go down the stairs, where her mother was waiting.   
”Are you ready Mija?” Camilla asks  
Luz didn’t ask. She was too busy looking at the pamphlet and checking the camp’s activities. Her mother would accompany her until the bus arrives but something unexpected happened and she had to leave her daughter waiting alone.  
While she was waiting for the bus a light that was coming from the forest called her out. Her curiosity was raised and she went to spy. That light was coming from an old mansion that seemed to be abandoned, the door was open, so she decided to go in and investigate.  
Inside the manor seemed to be normal, only one thing called attention: a door with one eye that glowed. Luz approached the door and the yellowstone in her neck began to shine, the door opened.  
Inside the door was a completely different world from this: flying eyes, giant trees and other very strange stuff. She decided to enter just to take a peek, but at the moment she entered the door closed.  
Now she was alone, hungry, thirsty and lost in that world. And the worst part: she didn’t know how to get home. Suddenly she heard a noise that was coming from behind the tree.  
“Who are you?” Luz asks  
Nothing happened. But the noise keeps getting closer.  
“Very clever, you can get out of there. Pranks don't work on me.”  
Again, nothing happens. But this time a piece of wood appears very similar to the staff of a character that Luz loved. The staff was flying to her direction and stopped in her hand.  
“Watch out kid. The staff almost hit your head.”  
“Eda?!” said Luz “What are you doing here? Aren't you just my imaginary friend? Did I die?!”  
“Calm down kid. Of course you didn't die! It's a loooong story”

*Flashback ON*

Luz was a bit of a strange child, she didn't have many friends, she believed in witches and had some very "unique" plays. On her 12th birthday, she got from her mother a necklace with a very pretty yellow stone. She loved the gift and she never took it off.  
One day, when she was alone in her house the necklace stone began to shine and a woman, who looked about 50 years old, appeared.  
“AAAAAAH!” yelled Luz “Who are you?”  
“Wow! A human! Excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is Eda, the most powerful witch of Boiling Isles.”  
“Witch? Do you mean you're a real witch?” asked Luz curious  
“Well, let's say yes. I WAS the most powerful witch, but I died. And you found me. It's a pleasure to meet you, and your name is?” asked Eda  
“Luz, Luz Noceda, it’s a pleasure to meet you. But if you are dead does that mean I can talk to the dead?”  
“Well… I don’t know. Probably because you have my stone, but I am not sure.”  
“My mother wouldn't believe me when I say this. Unless I show you…”  
“Calm down kid. You won't show me to anyone child.”  
“But why? Are you real or not?”  
“Yes, I’m real. But here let’s say that I’m your imaginary friend.”  
The time has passed, Eda was Luz’s first "friend". Some called her crazy, others said she had some disability, but after she came back from "Think Inside the Box" camp she never talked or saw the witch again.

*Flashback OFF  
“So here is Boiling Isles?” asked Luz to Eda  
“Yes, here I can talk to you. Let's say we're back to the old days. - said Eda snorting with laughter  
“How did I get here??” asks to Eda  
“I honestly don't know, because to open the door to Boiling Isles you need my stone and my sister's stone. I think we aren’t alone.  
??: And you got it right Eda. 

Continue…


End file.
